Shuriken
by pacphys
Summary: A Foot's eye view of what started as just another fight against the turtles.


**A/N:** This little bunny came from a discussion on another website. I chose to play with the point of view a bit, making it from the perspective of a Foot Soldier. For those who don't know, shuriken is another name for a throwing star.

**Summary: **A Foot's eye view of what started as just another fight against the turtles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ninja Turtles, the Foot or any other associated persons or places. They are the property of Mirage Studios. I make no money from this and I mean no harm. Please do not sue.

* * *

**The 'Shuriken'**

I suppose I should consider myself lucky. We came across those reptile freaks and I survived yet again, but somehow I find myself wishing that I'd been among the dead. I serve my master faithfully, and I fight them as is expected, but it is the least favorite of my duties. Especially tonight. So many of my comrades have fallen in battle with those accursed beings. Lizards? Turtles? Salamanders? Whatever they are. I fight, but I am afraid that I do not understand the battle. Not that it matters. I do as I am told. It is my duty.

All four of them were there. They are skilled fighters, more skilled than the average Foot soldier. Perhaps the Master or the Elite could take them on, but for us, the only real advantage we have is numbers.

My buddy and I were battling the darker one that wore the red mask. I hate coming up against this one and the blue one in particular. While all four are dangerous, there is a distressing intensity about these two. Still, this is the lot I had been given, and I fought as best I could. My buddy took a hit, a sharp kick to the midsection. He went flying and I remember thinking at the time that it must have hurt. Still, I could not dwell on that. Had I done so the blow that befell me a moment later could have been fatal rather than merely irritating and painful.

The freak in red blocked my strike with his sai and snapped my sword clean in two. I should have known better than to allow him that opportunity and I am sure I will be scolded for losing my weapon in such a manner. But the battle rages on. Another kick from the creature and I am sent flying into a wall. In fact, I landed not too far from where my buddy was still on the ground. I hoped that he was alright, but in the heat of battle, I could not risk taking the time to check. Instead I took a weapon that had been discarded. It was not the ninjato I preferred, but I am proficient enough with the kama and there were no swords within easy reach. While not ideal, I had to take what I could get.

Once more I jumped into the heat of battle. The creatures seemed to have gotten better. Or perhaps we were merely having a bad day. My brethren were falling more quickly than usual. Still, it is our duty to persevere and not to do so would bring dishonor upon me, my family and, most importantly, my clan. I am loyal to the Shredder. I always have been and I always will be. That is something that will never change.

My position brought me into battle with the orange wearing freak. I had thought once that of them all perhaps he is the most pathetic. Still, he somehow always manages to get the job done. How, I will never understand. He talks far too much to be an effective ninja. Anyway, I mentioned that perhaps he was the most pathetic of the group? I would later realize that perhaps another one really deserved that title. Or maybe there is some mad genius in their strategy.

We work in silence, it is instilled in us from our initiation into the Foot. We are not to speak unless spoken to. We are never to speak in battle. To do so makes noise that will give away our position. Apparently these freaks were never taught that lesson.

"Mikey! Watch out!" The shout came from a tenor voice. It was certainly not the red masked freak I had fought earlier. Nor was it the orange one I fought, that one had a more gravelly voice. Perhaps I did not know my enemies' names, but I had fought them often enough to know the difference in their styles and even their voices. Blue did not shout that high either.

My orange wearing quarry turned to face me and I ducked and spun, hoping to kick his feet out from under him. As I did so, something hit me in the chest. I thought that I was dead for sure, but there was no sharp sting of a shuriken. Only a soft fap, like a small object bounced off of my dogi. I looked down and saw a small pink ball laying near me on the ground.

"Donnie, what the shell?" I heard as I took a hit from orange and went flying yet again. That had definitely been red's voice shouting. No, orange was not pathetic. Purple was, if he thought that little pink ball was going to do anything. Considering that it had come from purple, perhaps it was about to explode. But come on, pink?

"I don't know!" Purple shouted as I connected with the wall after being kicked by the orange freak. I hate battling these guys. Weird crap always happens.

So many of my fellow ninja had fallen by this point that I knew better than to get up to fight again. Now my mission had taken on a new objective. I feigned unconsciousness. A few of my fellows did as well and the freaks escaped. Or thought they did. The moment they were gone, I jumped up to follow them.

I came across them again on a low rooftop. They had stopped either for a breather or because they thought they were safe. Either way, the fools were talking again, and talking loudly.

"Donnie, what the shell was that?" The red freak asked again. I can't believe how much noise these things make talking to each other like this. You'd think they'd at least use soft voices.

"I don't know." Geez, this was sounding like deja vu. From my vantage point, I could see the purple wearing freak start digging through his pockets. The orange one almost looked like he was fidgeting.

Brightly colored objects started dropping from the purple wearing creature's hands as he continued to rifle through the pockets. As close as I was, I cannot believe they did not notice me. I remember thinking that perhaps if all went well, I could get a promotion out of this. Especially if I could learn something of interest.

All three turtles suddenly glared at the orange wearing one. He immediately started running. I had two options here. I could follow them and be surely captured or stay behind and find the true nature of these small colored objects. I chose to stay behind. A decision that I now realize was in error.

The other three raced off after the orange one and they seemed quite upset with him about something. They hadn't said, but surely it had to do with these colored objects.

Once sure that they were gone I jumped to the roof they had been on and moved toward the items.

Candy. They were candy. Brightly colored hard candies, chocolate chews, pretty much anything that wouldn't melt easily. And there, among the candies was another ball like the one that had hit me. This one was blue. I picked it up.

A gum ball. I had been attacked in battle with a gum ball. These creatures really were freaks. How they have lasted so long against the mighty and honorable Foot clan, I am sure I will never know.


End file.
